FF: Movie Premiere
by chibi-kamehameha
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth starred in a movie...and now its premiere night..time to go see it.....or is it? o__O


FF: Movie Premiere  
  
Me: Hi everybody..were on, today we are showing a different type of fan fic, we are off to the movies to see Cloud and Sephiroth in a movie o__O;;  
  
I know, scary though...this is being filmed by Kimari via Sony Camcorder..well SOMEONE had to do it ^__^  
  
Kimari: This is child labour  
  
Me: Shup up and record  
  
Kimari: *mumbles something unpleasant*  
  
Tifa: C'mon were leaving  
  
Me: Alrighty  
  
Barret: *walk in wearing a tuxedo* Why the damn do I hafta wear this foo'  
  
Aeris: Barret, its only going to be for a few minutes  
  
Cloud: GUESS WHAT!!!!..I GOT IN A MOVIE!!!  
  
Red: -__-;; we know Cloud, we are off to see it remeber  
  
Cloud: ohhh yeah, silly me ^__^  
  
Me: Anyway, shouldn't we be going now?  
  
Sephiroth: Yup  
  
Cid: Yeah, lets see this ----ing movie already  
  
*Everyone hops into buggy outside*  
  
Inside Buggy  
  
Cloud: Movie-Movie-Movie-Movie-Movie-Movie  
  
Sephiroth: Shut up  
  
Cloud: eivoM-eivoM-eivoM-eivoM-eivoM-eivoM  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Aeris: This is going to be fun!!  
  
Cid: My ass it is  
  
Sephiroth: *rasies eyebrow at Cid*  
  
Cid: Well it is!!!  
  
Tifa: Now now, lets not get into a fight  
  
Me: So, were is this movie being shown?  
  
Vincent: Midgar!  
  
Yuffie: I hate midgar..its full of, Sluts like *coughtifacough*  
  
Tifa: __!!!  
  
Yuffie: I said Tiffina...yes *looks around nevously*  
  
Me: That not what I heard  
  
Yuffie: *mumbles* Shup up  
  
Kimari: My back hurts!  
  
Cait Sith: ^__^  
  
Kimari: Not FUNNY!! *places camera down and mauls Cait*  
  
Cait: OH MY GOD I'M BEING MAULED!!!!  
  
Vincent: Nice job einstein  
  
Yuffie: Is that how its spelt  
  
Vincent: *Shugs*..Oh ---- the camera's on  
  
Kimari: *throws Cait out the window and goes back to filimg with a smug look on his face*  
  
Aeris: o__O;;  
  
Sephiroth: Wait a sec!  
  
Cid: What?  
  
Sephiroth: If we were in costa del sol..and we hafta get to midgar, how do we cross the ocean, the boats have been cancelled due to the filming of the Microsoft movie  
  
Me: Microsoft movie?  
  
Sephiroth: Well what did you expect, they moved into games and computers..why not movies  
  
Me: Good point  
  
Tifa: So does this mean that we have to reboot the movie twice while watching?  
  
*cough cough*  
  
*The buggy enters costa del sol, with millions of people throwing stones at Bill Gates*  
  
Sephiroth: No no, people..you don;t do it like that, you do it like this *grabs Mt Everest and throws it at Bill Gates, killing him*  
  
World: YAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: *Sniff*..He's my hero  
  
Cait Sith: *runs into Costa Del Sol and sees dead BG* NOOO!!!!! MY SNUGGLEBUTT..WHO WILL GIVE ME PLEASURE NOW, WHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...I know, the deliteful Brad Pitt fellow  
  
Brad Pitt: Don't look at me  
  
Me: Seph, get in the car, we have to go to Midgar  
  
Sephiroth: *pouts* Party pooper  
  
Vincent: Now that gates is dead, we can hop on the ships  
  
On-board Ship  
  
Cloud: 2875,2876,2877,2878...  
  
Tifa: Whatcha doin Cloud?  
  
Cloud; Counting birds...there are too many...KIMARI!!!!  
  
Kimari: What?  
  
Cloud: Count birdies for me!  
  
Kimari: DUDE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: What?  
  
Kimari: Count Birdies for ME  
  
Me: Ok ^__^..1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9..ah screw this *grabs Sniper Rifle*  
  
Aeris: NOOO!!!!!!!...Whatever you do don't use a rifle on the birds..it hurts the planet  
  
Me: Fine, you win this day Birds  
  
*Aeris walks back around corner*  
  
Me: Now that she is gone *Picks up heat seaking Surface to Air missile launcher* MWAH HA HA HA HA HA..TAKE THIS!!!  
  
*Missiles hit birds, making the explode into lots of feathers*  
  
Cloud: Your meant to count them!  
  
Me: Fine...One...BOOM!!...And None, there counted them  
  
Cloud: Thanx! ^__^  
  
Aeris: *Walking around corner* -__-;;;  
  
Me: ^__^  
  
Off Ship, and into buggy  
  
Aeris: *pouts* Bird Killer  
  
Me: Well they bugged me  
  
Red: So how far till we reach Midgar?  
  
Vincent: About 34 miles  
  
Cloud: Cool...I know how to pass the time  
  
Everyone: O__O!!!!  
  
Cloud: SING ALONG!!!!!...Hit me baby one more time  
  
Me: *Races to jump out of the buggy*  
  
Cloud: OH YEAH!!!!...HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!!  
  
Tifa: You already sung that part  
  
Cloud: Its the HIT only part ME of the BABY song that I ONE know off by MORE heart.......TIME  
  
Everyone: o__O!? *jumps out of buggy to leave cloud in there to sing that damn song*  
  
END OF PART ONE!!!!...PART TWO COMING 28/3/2002  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Preview of Part Two  
  
Cloud: HIT ME BABY ONE MORE...  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cloud:...Time?  
  
Me: -__-::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YOU HAVE NO REACHED THE POINT OF NO RETURN  
  
Aeris: WE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!  
  
Tifa: Calm down  
  
Aeris: NEVER!!!!!!!!!! *pounces on Tifa* MUST HAVE BABIES BEFORE DEING!!  
  
Tifa: I think you want Cloud for that one  
  
Aeris:..Oh yeah ^__^  
  
Cloud: huh?  
  
Aeris: *sweetly* oooh Cloud  
  
Cloud: Eep! 


End file.
